Maple Syrup Frenzy
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Remember the time when you suddenly lost the one thing that was precious to you? The one thing you would give up everything—even your own life—just to keep it precious and safe? For Matthew Williams, you may think of him as an innocent Canadian who adored maple syrup like a woman… But what happens if he doesn't have syrup? Rated T, PruCan, please enjoy!


**We know about Canada: sweet, shy, kawaii. But…has anyone ever thought about upsetting him, I mean like, getting him to go all Hulk for no reason? Cuz, I thought that if someone said to Matt that maple syrup is gone... I'm scared to think of what would happen next...**

_Maple Syrup Frenzy_

Remember the time when you suddenly lost the one thing that was precious to you? The _one thing _you would give up everything—even your own life—just to keep it precious and safe? For Matthew Williams, you may think of him as an innocent Canadian who adored maple syrup like a woman…

But that was a façade, a terrible façade hidden within the Canadian spirit. His spirit—like any other—needed something to quench itself to stay sane. You obviously have something that you love so dearly, like a toy or a loved one. However for Matthew the only love he had ever considered important (besides his love, Gilbert) was maple syrup.

And that was where it was revealed: Matthew's Ultimate Form.

A warning, my reading friend: never take the one thing someone loves. You just might regret it.

* * *

Gilbert wasn't expecting much on today. Or any other day, for that matter. He knew for an awesome fact that sitting on Ludwig's couch like a couch potato wouldn't solve anything. The coldness outside was a blissful breeze to the Prussian who felt the urge to snooze off. With the heater broken and having no choice but to wear an ugly sweater Elizabeta gave him last Christmas it was just a bad day already for Gilbert.

_Okay, who do I know should I visit to hang around with? _Gilbert thought deliberately. _It obviously has to be someone as awesome as me. It's not Arthur—so creepy! Not my bruder, he'll get pissed off again..._

For some who didn't know, Gilbert was the reason the heater decided to kill itself. 'So many awesome buttons!' was what Gilbert exclaimed when he was busy pushing random buttons on the heater.

_No way am I asking Ivan, _Gilbert continued to think. _I want to hang out with Francis and Antonio but they're out double dating... Not Elizabeta, I still hate her for what she did—what kind of sweater is this? It's so unawesome! So that leaves off...Matthew, of course! He's super awesome and I'm getting hungry so he must be making some yummy pancakes! _

Gilbert needed not time to think it over. He leaped off the couch and raced off excitedly to meet his friend. It wasn't a long way from Ludwig's place to Matthew's—a mere twenty minutes of roaming a few blocks. That alone made Gilbert lose interest in running such a long way and decided to walk casually. Walking gave Gilbert better perspective of the autumn that was coming unexpectedly. Summer seemed just like yesterday!

He stepped on some wrinkly, orange-colored leaves and breathed in the new-coming air. Sweet, like maple syrup. Anyhow, Gilbert with his itchy green sweater one size too small and saying 'I'm "SO" awesome!' (Gilbert knew perfectly clear what the quotation marks indicated) he bustled down the final block and there stood Matthew's house.

It was a white house (no pun), red window frames and a quaint garden made it into a welcoming estate. Except the front door seemed to be half-opened along hearing grumbling noises inside the house. What could be going on inside? Gilbert ventured forth to the unknown source within and, to you, you wondered if he was being the usual idiot for not doing something simpler like calling the police.

Gilbert poked his head inside. "Birdie? Your awesome friend has come to grant you my amazing awesomeness!"

Nothing was heard other than grumbling noises.

"Hello?" Gilbert called out, louder than he was before. He made himself welcomed by going in and wandered the supposedly empty house. "If you're in here, say maple syrup!"

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"THE FUCK?" And then he-!

Everything happened so fast: Gilbert was standing at one point in the middle of the hall—and then he found himself on the floor, pinned flat and seeing before him Matthew. At least he _thinks _it was Matthew. He couldn't figure out what was up with the barbarian hair style or the raging face like a blood-thirsty savage.

"MAPLE SYRUP!" bellowed Matthew savagely. Then, Matthew lowered his nose at Gilbert and sniffed him suggestively. Gilbert felt a faint blush and beat of his heart visible suddenly.

"B-Birdie, what're you-?"

Matthew pulled his face off and a face of pity was seen on his face. His violet eyes looked like they were to burst out waterfalls of deep depression.

"Gilbert, I need syrup!" cried Matthew emotionally.

"S-syrup, is that all?"

"Y-you have syrup...right? I need it, Gilbert. I. Need. It!" his words sounded so imploring with need of syrup. "I was making pancakes and-and I...I need them. SYRUP!"

Feeling his arms no longer pinned down; Gilbert used his hands as defensive wall. This was unbelievable, even for Gilbert's awesome standards! He felt so disappointed of his act of cowardliness.

"Okay, okay," breathed Gilbert faintly. His face showed great amount of fear and beads of sweat dripping off his forehead. "I'll get you some syrup, okay? The store is just down the street, yeah?"

Instead of a simple 'Really?' or 'Will you do that for me?' reply, Matthew got off of Gilbert but collapsed full body to the ground and was crying to himself. He muttered syrup over and over like a broken record.

Gilbert got up hastily. There was no time to lose. For the sake of Matthew, Gilbert was determined to get maple syrup!

* * *

Gilbert was sprinting like a speed runner. He held the bottle of golden syrup to his chest as he breathes escaped through his mouth. He wanted to be inside most of the day but instead his whole body was getting colder and his lips were cracking. He hated being outside in the cold. But complaining wasn't the time, he needed to get to Matthew ASAP.

Practically feeling lifted off from the air as he dashed to the corner of the block, he raced passed an old couple who eyed him oddly. Gilbert was betting they were saying 'what a weirdo, huh? Well, back in my day...' and so forth.

Before he knew it, he was back inside the house.

"Birdie, my love!" he shouted loudly, the house echoed his booming voice. "I come with syrup!"

Once again Gilbert was pounced onto the floor. The bottle was safe in the plastic bag until Matthew who was dominating on top took it out and opened the top. Ripping the seal off, he drained his mouth with maple syrup. Gilbert stared in shock and disbelief.

"Gilbert, thank you for the syrup!" Matthew thanked him delightfully. He got off and with his lips covered in saliva and syrup, he asked, "Do you want to eat some pancakes?"

Gilbert's reply was a mere nod. He was just too shocked for words. They were distinguished however after Gilbert got up and brushed himself—Matthew tiptoed a little to gain enough height for his cheek and kissed him. Matthew's lips were sticky but sweet-smelling. Gilbert couldn't help but blush. He loved him too much to stay afraid of him.

* * *

**Prussia: I'm so glad he didn't kill me...**

**America: You should see him when his team loses in hockey...**

**This is long, and hopefully good for you! Please enjoy with your love!**


End file.
